My New Life
by FashionDiva7
Summary: Bella returns to Forks after years of being away. She's realized that she doesn't love Edward, and is back to face her past. Breaking Dawn never happened. JakexBella. TEAM JACOB! WHOOOOO
1. My New Life

**I'm going to make this a chapter fic if anyone likes it.**

**Diclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, so the charactors are obviously not mine! **

**

* * *

**

**My New Life**

_Dear Diary, _

_I always thought that I had chosen right. Years went by before I finally noticed that I wasn't truely happy. The truth was there all along, but I denied it._

_I did not love Edward Cullen. I loved...Someone else._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Dear Diary,_

_A week ago I told Edward how I feel. He took it badly, but I guess I should have expected that much. He reminded me that he had changed me and that I had sworn my love for him. It was heartbreaking to watch him, unable to cry but so full of grief._

_I return to Forks in just a few short hours. Charlie will be waiting at the airport, just as he was on that fateful day so long ago. It'll be hard, being in a town full of reminders of my old life. _

_But It will also be great. Going to College in Forks may seem like a disappointment to some, but to me it means being home after so long. Well... After four years._

_It will be hard to get Charlie to accept my new looks, but I think I can manage. _

_You'd think returning home would be a relief, but I'm dreading the confrontation of my past._

_I sincerely hope that all goes well. If not...I dont know. I never thought of forever in such a grim light before...._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I glanced in the mirror. The makeup and contacts gave a convincing disguise, but it was a still a little off. I dearly missed my imperfections, silly huh?

Then with a quick straightening of my jacket, I entered the airport hallway. Almost immediatly I caught sight of familiar curly hair that had once been mine too.

Charlie. I smiled and walked up to him.

He caught me in a clumsey embrace the second he spotted me. After a split second, he pulled back startled.

"Bella, you're freezing!" He muttered, rubbing his hands quickly up and over his arms again and again. If the reminder didn't hurt, I would have laughed at his reaction.

"Must have just been the plane. They had the airconditioner on high in there." I lied, surprising myself by sounding convincing. When did lying become so natural for me?

I fought back the urge to weep, knowing it was useless. I couldn't anymore.

We treked through the rain to the battered truck. I didn't slip or make any clumsey moves as I usually would. Charlie didn't comment, but I'll bet he noticed. After all, he's the one who gave me that little issue or gracelessness.

It was a relatively short ride home. Charlie and I exchanged pleasent words, but soon we lapsed into comforting silence. A relief for me.

Then we arrived. I pulled my suitcase up to the doorstep, squinting through the raindrops.

Home at last.

* * *

**Tahdah! '*smiles*' OMG, I saw the movie last night and it was so good! (though not enough Jacob parts for me (he rox!))**

REVIEW!


	2. Work

**I know, another short chapter. But my plan is that with shorter chapters I can update more often!**

* * *

**Work**

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I got a job, working a Newton's again. Ironic, huh? How things can be so like the last time. I didn't see Mike though (something I'm real happy about) but I'm sure I will when I start again on Monday._

_Charlie's going down to La Push tonight, it was practically impossible to convince him that I couldn't go. I mean it's not like I can just tell him that vampires aren't allowed on the reservation. I'd end up in therepy._

_It hurts a lot though because I missed the beach, my friends there, Jacob..._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Dear Diary,_

_Charlie just got back. He was still upset that I hadn't gone, I think he believes that I dont want to see Jacob. I'm sure of it, because he said that Quil and Embry wished I had been there. _

_I mean I believe that, but I think he was leaving out another name. But then again, maybe not. Maybe Jacob didn't want to see me now. He might hate me for all I know..._

_Wow, I didn't think of that. That's just...ugh. Got to go, I'll write more later._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I got home from my hunt around 3:00 and had to race to Newtons for my 3:30 shift. I killed my engine the second I entered the parking lot. It was still a little embarressing to have the noisiest truck in the U.S.

I checked the rearview mirror. My refection looked flawless. I smiled and pulled the door open. _Here goes._ I thought, entering the store once again. It was just as it had been before, as if I had never left.

I grabbed my vest and slid behind the counter. It must be an off day, because no one else was there. Well, except Mrs. Newton who was stacking boxes in the back.

"Hi Bella." She called.

"Hello, Mrs. Newton." I called back politely.

I drummed my fingers across the counter top. I had almost forgotten how boring this job could get. Luckily, I had brought a book.

I cracked open Wuthering Hieghts, careful not to tear the damaged pages any further. I really needed to get a new book to read, I practically had this one committed to memory.

I glanced out the window, rain again. I smiled. I'm definatley in Forks again.

Then I returned to my reading.

**Fifteen Minutes Till The End Of My Shift**

"Bella Swan?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked up and took in the appearance of the man in front of me. Wild blonde hair stuck out at odd angles, blue eyes staring in wonder, and a slight muscular build. I recognised him instantly.

"Hi Mike."

* * *

**ReViEw!**


	3. A Glimpse

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**A Glimpse**

He smiled wider than I would have thought possible. "What are you doing back here?" His tone was still friendly, but it had a question behind it. I could tell.

"Oh, well...I came back to Forks 'cause I'm not sure yet what job I'm interested in." True enough.

He nodded. "Did Cullen-"

I shook my head. "He's not here."

Mike visably relaxed. "So do you have plans tonight?"

Great. How am I gonna get out of this one. "Sorry Mike, but I'm going to see Jacob tonight." An easy enough lie.

"Oh." He frowned, then quickly hid it. "Well maybe some other time..." His eyes were so hopeful, I just couldn't say no.

"Sure." I agreed, then mentally kicked myself. Why couldn't I just tell him that I wasn't interested?

_Because I'm too weak to hurt people's feelings..._

I smiled, fake but convincing. "Well, I have to go. My shift's over."

I swung my legs over the counter and jumped down. I started towards the door then stopped.

"Nice seeing you, Mike. Bye." I guess was true. I was happy to see someone from school, even if it was him.

My truck roared down the road towards La Push, but it stopped immediatly at the border. I parked on the curb and headed into the woods, wary not to cross the line.

Eventually I reached a large boulder, half on each side. I climbed onto it and waited. Sooner or later, they had to notice my presence.

Hopefully it would be sooner, Charlie would flip if I didn't come home.

Thankfully, luck was with me today. I deep woodsy smell reached my nose. No wonder Edward and the others hated it, it was just so darn strong. I scrunched up my nose a little.

A tall figure stepped from the shadows.

Piercing brown eyes looked at me in shock.

"Bella?" The russet-skinned man asked. He ran one of his large hands through his short, black hair.

"Jacob." I smiled in ecstacy.

He shook his head, eyes filling with tears. "No."

"Jake, it's me!" I called out.

He had already vanished, but I'm sure he heard my pained voice.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Dear Diary,_

_I caught a glimpse of Jacob yesterday, but he... It was terrible, he had this heartbroken look on his features and he left after just catching sight of me._

_Does he not care anymore? Does he hate me now?_

_I.... That was the most painful thing I have ever done._

_What hope is there for me now? Cause I can't think of anything._

_My own personal sun has turned it's light away from me..._

* * *

**Thanks to my only reviewer: madameXblack. It means a lot that you take the time to write your reviews.**

**Please, everyone reading this: Review! It's what causes me to actually write more chapters!**


	4. Outsider

**Here it is! Thanks to all reviewers!!!**

**

* * *

**

Outsider

_Dear Diary,_

_What have I done wrong? Everyday I sit there on the border and yet no one comes. _

_I can hear the pack howling in my long sleepless nights and it makes my heart, or rather what's left of it, throb. Why must I take this agony. Weren't we once the best of friends???_

_That empty look in Jacob's eyes was the worst part of all. He recognized me, but It was as if her was looking not at me, but through me. It was as If I didn't exist._

_It's as if I'm dead to them. _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I groan as the sunlight pierces through my shades. How can convince Charlie to let me stay home??? Then inspiration strikes.

I dont bother with the usual coverup I put beneath my eyes. I dab blush over my cheeks to give off a flushed look.

"Charlie?" I croak.

He enters the doorway.

"I dont feel so good." I whisper hoarsely.

He looks torn. "Well, I can cancel the fishing trip-"

I shake my head. "No, I'll be fine here."

He nods, still looking uncertian. "I'll be close-by, and I've got my cell."

"K." I murmer.

He stands there a while then turns heel and retreats down the stairs.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Grass smashes beneath my boots as I hike into the meadow. It looks the same as when Edward showed it to me so long ago.

I cautiously stretch my arm out into a shaft of light. Sparkles reflect off my skin and I smile. It's strangly comforting to see.

A rasping breath from somewhere behind me causes me to jump.

I spin to find myself face to face with a wolf. It's intelligent eyes dance in the shadows.

Then it catches me staring and darts back into the woods. I start after it.

There's no way Jacob Black is getting away from me again. I need to talk to him.

* * *

**Review!!**


	5. An Old Friend

**Wow, is this update day or something????**

* * *

**An Old Friend**

I did what I knew I had to, I chased after him. In my panic to get to him, I ignored the trees in my way. Most were now reduced to broken wood.

"Jacob." I called out.

He ignored me, his four legs allowing him more monuverability than me. In seconds, he had disappeared.

The woodsey smell was still there. He just wanted me to think he was gone. But I know better.

"Jake." I dropped to my knees, letting my hair hang over my face. My vision was obscured, but I could tell he was watching. The question was: Where was he?"

Not ahead of me, I knew. I sniffed the air. Not behind me either.

I waited. I listened.

It seemed as if he were right next to me, but that as impossible. I would sense that.

I heard the leaves russel. _Of course!_

Looking up, I spotted a denim-covered leg on a branch.

I sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind my ears. "I see you, Jacob."

The figure, previously shrouded in shadows, hit the forest floor next to me. As he dusted the leaves from his body, I had to ask.

"Alright, since you so obviously hate me now... Why did you come here?" My voice shook on hate.

He looked momentarily conflicted, then spoke in his huskey voice. "I have a message from the pack."

I bit my lip, not knowing that this mere gesture could be looked at as a sign of attack now. Jacob took a step back.

"What?" I asked, confused.

His face had hardened. "That was the begging to an attack stance. It- never mind." He said. "Are you willing to listen, leech?"

I gulped, his words like a slap in the face. "Of course, Jake."

"Dont call me that." He spat. "The treaty has been broken, as you obviously know."

I nodded. Of course I was aware of that.

"We are no longer your allies. Step foot _near _our land, and I dont care who you used to be." He laughed bitterly. "It's bonfire season, watch out or you'll get burned."

Then her former best friend paced angrily away, his threat clear in her mind. He was dangerous, and he wouldn't mind killing her now.

* * *

**REVIEW. **

**This is kinda a side project, so it wont be updated often. I know I forgot to mention that earlier and I felt bad....**


	6. Charlie's Surprise

**I was going to wait another week, but my friend Megan (Yes, you _sloth_!(srry, inside joke)) Told me to post already... So here it is.**

* * *

**Charlie's Surprise**

I stormed through the door, wishing I could cry. Release the pain that just burrowed deeper into my heart; It had no escape, nor did I.

"Bells, is that you?" Charlie's voice echoed from the basement.

"Yeah." I responded, keeping my tone carefully neutrol.

I heard footfalls and in a moment he was beside me. He was smiling.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella, come on." He headed for the door.

Once we were inside his car, he held out a strip of cloth.

"What's this for?"

He chuckled. "It's a blindfold, I have a surprise for you."

I reluctantly tied the cloth around my head, and the world became black as night. "You know I dont like surprises."

The police cruiser swerved a little on the road. "You'll like this one."

We drove in silence for a while as I mulled over the possibilities of where we were headed.

We might be:

A. Going fishing.

B. Visiting Renee (Was she in town?).

C. Going to a Police event.

Alright, I knew Renee probably wasn't anywhere near Forks so that ruled out possibility B.

There hadn't been any gear in the car, so it probably wasn't A either.

That left C. A Police event? Certianly odd, but I guess that sounded about right. I mean, we did take the _cruiser._

..........

......

....

..

.

..

....

......

..........

"Ok, Bella." Charlie's voice yanked me out of my thoughts.

I yanked off the blindfold and to my shock, saw La Push outside my window.

And we were parked right outside the Black's house.

A furious Jacob stood in the window of the shed, glaring daggers at me.

Dinner at La Push? I was so dead, ripped apart and burning dead to be exact.

* * *

**Totally filler, but it builds up to next chapter.**


	7. Dinner at La Push

**Please Review**

* * *

**Dinner At La Push**

"Dad," I started.

He reached for the door handle. "The Blacks are family, Bella. We don't ignore our family."

As he left the car, I considered my options. I could run, but that would upset Charlie. I could go in, but I might not make it out....

I sighed.

"Bells," Charlie's voice was angry now. "Get out of the car and stop acting like a two year old! Your mother raised you better than this."

Guess it's option two. Reluctantly, I opened my door and exited the cruiser. I felt like a little kid, in trouble and leaving safety behind me.

Billy greeted us at the door, his face a mask of indifference. It was welcome next to Jacob's all out glare. "Charlie," Billy welcomed. "And _Bella! _What a surprise?"

Charlie seemed unfazed by the unspoken question in the man's voice. "I told you she'd come."

I tried to smile, but one look at Jake's face.... "Hello." Was all I could muster.

"Well, come on in." Billy insisted. "Dinner's on the table." He wheeled himself into the room.

We gathered around the small wooden table. It was covered in school paper, thrown anywhere by an impatient Jacob. My Jacob...

_Not anymore. _I had to remind myself. _Never again. _I would have to accept it.

We all took our seats; I took the one next to Jacob's chair. But for the first time, he didn't sit there. He took the seat furthest from me.

I felt a stab of pain in my chest.

"Here Bella," Billy handed me a plate of fish fry. "Eat up." There was threat in his voice.

I glanced at Charlie, he hadn't noticed.

I picked at the greasy meal, seperating pieces of it so that it looked as if some had been eaten.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jacob growled.

I put some on my fork at held it up to my mouth.

Jacob watched, eyes totally focused on me. He looked disbelieving.

I forced my mouth to open and I chewed at the tasteless fish.

His eyes practically bugged out of his face.

I swallowed...

...and nothing happened.

Jake must have seen the surprise on my face, because he went back to grimacing at me.

I choked down a few more mouthfuls in pure spite. I had to look strong.

"So Bella." Billy started up the conversation again. "Any new activities?"

I laughed, covering up the tension in the room. "You could say that."

"Is _he _here?" Jacob interupted.

I stared at a his russet skin as Charlie answered for me. "No, Bella ditched that loser." His voice was happy, even joyous.

Jake watched me.

"Yeah." I added weakly.

My eyes flicked around and I noticed Billy watching them. I was sure that the contacts looked odd against my yellow eyes, and he no doubt noticed.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

When we returned home later that night, I found out why vampires dont eat food. I spent the night slumped on the floor by the toilet. Surprisingly, throwing up was a welcome alternative from facing Jake's glare.

* * *

**Did you like it? I know it's short, but it's still an update!**


	8. Night Encounter

**Sorry to keep you waiting so long!**

* * *

**Night Encounter**

I sat in my room, laptop resting beside me. The numbers on the digital clock flashed 2:47 am.

I massaged my temples. My personal sun refused to shine for me. Was I that bad a person?

_Ding!_

The sound of rock hitting glass caught my attention. I peered over at my window, expecting to find a figure standing below. What I did find, was a set of black-brown eyes inches from my face. What was Jacob doing at my house?

I tried not to let my bliss show, but I'm sure he noticed. His frown wavered for a second, before locking back into place. With shaking fingers, I unlatched the window, and yanked it open.

"Jake? Come to dispose of me?" I tried to keep my tone bitter.

My best friend-turned enemy sighed. "No."

I swear, I jumped about three feet in the air. That was not the answer I had expected.

"What?" I choked out.

For a moment, he was my Jacob again. His eyes were full of hurt, and I ached to comfort him.

"I said no." He didn't even try and replace his emotion-clouded expression. "Bella." The name came out strangled.

"Yeah?" I fought down feelings of hope. No need to bring extra disappointment to myself.

Jake clenched his hands, trying to stop their shaking. "I came here to see..." He trailed off.

"What?" I was getting impatiant now.

"I wanted to know if you were still Bella, not just a leech. Sam told me I had to be sure." He dropped onto the edge of my bed. "Said I was driving the pack crazy with my thoughts."

"Well," I started, fighting a smile. Jacob had very vocal thoughts, I had heard many times prior. "I'm still me. Not that you'll ever agree, but I am."

He smiled; it was a small, weak thing, but it was enough. I bit back a squeal and embraced him. "Jake."

My skin felt like it was on fire, blistering in his arms. I didn't care.

He pulled me off of him. "Meet me at the boundry line tomorrow, at noon."

I nodded eagerly.

Jacob, muttering all the way, exited via the window.

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Meeting

**Ta-Dah!**

* * *

**Meeting**

I arrived at the boundary a few minutes early, so that I'd have time to gather my thoughts.

Should I have been surprised to see him already there, playing with the grass in front of him, deep in thought?

"Jake." I feel to my knees at the very edge of the border.

He looked up, eyes racing through emotions. It was impossible to guess what he was thinking.

"Bells." My nickname.

"Hey." I greeted, suddenly shy.

He smiled then, dark hair hanging in his eyes. "Hey, yourself."

"So," I started. "Any reason we're meeting _here?"_

Jacob looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, about that...I'm trying to convince the pack to let you come down to La Push."

I raised my eyebrows. "They're here?"

He nodded solemnly. "Guys, you can come out."

Instantly, several Quileutes emerged from the woods behind him. They took up protective, territorial positions on their side of the line.

"Hi." I waved, feeling awkward.

Sam stepped over the line, casting a wary glance at me. "Bella Cullen, we need to ask you a few questions."

"Swan." I corrected.

The pack leader nodded, unaffected. After all, it made no difference to him. "Cooperate, and we may come to an understanding." Though he said the words, they looked as though they pained him.

I nodded, brown hair spilling over my shoulders.

"First, we must discuss your, um, dietary needs..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Dear Diary,_

_I now know how people feel when they have been tried. I swear, that questioning probably rivaled the Inquisition... The Pack assured me that they would get back with me later. They'll tell me if I'm allowed on their lands, and more importantly, if we are enemies or allies. I pray it's the second option..._

_-Bella_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**No One's PoV**

Billy Black watched his son return home, a smile on his face. It worried him; Jacob wouldn't be this happy after losing the girl he loved. Sure, like any father, he was overjoyed to see Jake happy. But after such a glum situation....it seemed very unlikely.

No, it seemed oddly suspicious.

* * *

**'yawn' So glad Summer Classes are over!**


	10. The Verdict

* * *

**The Verdict**

_Dear Diary,_

_The past week has been unbelievable. I am thankful to say that in a positive way, and to say it at all. The pack hasnt attacked me, yet, anyway. They are going to give me their decision tonight at their bonfire. I wonder if they choose that so they could destroy me quickly if things went wrong? Jake comes around each day, wary but growing kinder each day. He's started joking about my 'condition' and calling me the Corpse Bride... It's a bit of a nice change, seeing him joking around._

_Bella_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Bye." I called out to Charlie, closing the door behind me. I squashed the thought that I might never see him again.

My truck wouldn't start, to my dismay. I sighed and slipped behind the house, into the woods. There, hidden in a cover of leaves, layed a motorcycle. _Mine._ I recalled.

Once I was on the road and far from Charlie's prying eyes, I unclipped my helmet. It was nerdy and besides, I didn't need it.

Out of habit, I stopped at the boundry line. Maybe they wanted to give me an escort, so they could watch me at all times on their land.

I suppose it was good that I pulled over, because Jake stepped from the trees. His face was impassive, and he motioned to the Rabbit.

The fire was blazing away when we got to the beach. Jacob didnt speak, just started towards it. I followed, feeling small and vulnerable amoung all the wolves.

"Bella Swan." Sam acknowledged.

"Hi, Sam." I greeted. "Everyone."

The pack leader continued as if I hadnt spoken. "We have reached our desicion. We will stand by it and hope you honor it as well."

I nodded slowly, wondering what I was getting into.

"We have decided that,"

"There can be peace." Emily stepped up behind him, putting a soothing hand on his shoulder.

I smiled, gratefully.

Sam continued. "You are free to come to La Push as long as we are informed of your presence and you dont bite a human."

"Of course." Easy enough terms.

Jake held out his hand, face still a mask of indifference. "Come on, Bella."

We walked along the beach, stepping over large pieces of driftwood as we went. I kept quiet, feeling he had something to say.

We stopped at our tree, and I sat down lightly. Tipping my head back, I gazed into his eyes, blazing with so many emotions.

"Bella." He started.

I slid a lock of my hair behind my hair.

His hands were shaking as he reached out to stroke my cheek with his feverishly hot hands. "I cant believe it, but I'm falling in love, again."

"I love you too, Jacob." I hurried to add, meaning it with every ounce of my being.

His face looked tortured. "I dont know how this is going to work out, and I'm sure its bound for disaster...but I have to ask."

"What? You can ask me anything." The words tumbled out of my mouth, almost frantic.

He bent down as if to study something in the sand, running his fingers through it expertly. Something glinted beneath his fingers. A flash of silver.

Not a weapon, I hoped. Even though it wouldnt hurt me physically, it would kill me mentally.

"Bella," He screwed his eyes shut. "Will you marry me?"

He held out a slightly tarnished ring with a small gem. It looked old, it had probably belonged to his mother.

I tried to respond, to say yes, but no words came. I managed to make a strange, panting noise. How romantic...(insert sarcasm).

He looked away. "I figured."

"Yes!" I got out, finally.

"Huh?" His face whipped back to mine.

"Yes, I will marry you." I felt tears stream from the corners of my eyes.

"Oh, Bells." He whispered huskily, twining his large fingers in my hair and pulling me into a kiss.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Dear Diary,_

_It was the most magical night of my life, totally surreal. Billy and the wolves weren't very supportive, so we left. After letting Charlie see the wedding, we moved to northern michigan, almost Canada. Here, I can still leave the house and live a relatively normal life. Jake's determined not to stop phasing, for fear of aging. When he does eventually die, I plan to go provoke the Volturi. At least the moron that gave me that idea was good for something._

_Bella Black_


End file.
